


Stress Relief

by xking (medi)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medi/pseuds/xking
Summary: Kaze is overworking himself studying, to the point where even Xander thinks he needs to take a moment and relax.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit with these two. I too am in the midst of college finals hell so I wrote this to decompress one night, therefore it's pretty short. It was 3am and I did not re-read this again at any point so it's not edited, but it should be fine.

Xander arrived early that afternoon once classes were finished, and studied alongside Kaze until the time came to leave for club activities. Kaze bid him farewell from the desk buried in well-organized notes; Xander expected that he would finish up on his own shortly. However, when Xander returned, he found Kaze in the same place as before, having not moved except to take a shower, judging by his damp hair. Hardworking as ever.

Xander set his bag on the floor with a sigh. Kaze must be overworking himself, studying for hours on end like this. In that case, maybe he could be encouraged to take a break...

So thinking, he came up behind Kaze's chair and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his chin on Kaze's shoulder.

"You can't spend the whole night studying," he said. "Have you taken one break since I left?"

Kaze leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I stopped for a bit to eat, yes... and then a shower after that."

"You've been at this much too long for only two breaks, Kaze." Xander said, speaking while his hand casually slipped underneath the front of Kaze's shirt.

Kaze's hand caught it.

"Thought you were being sneaky, did you?" he asked, tilting his head back to show Xander his smug smile.

Despite his words, he guided Xander's hand to his breast, sighing in contentment and relaxing his stiff posture as Xander thumbed his nipple.

"I thought you could use a bit of stress relief." Xander answered, kissing the soft skin of Kaze's neck.

"Hm. You might need your other hand, too, for that."

Kaze found it idling by Xander's side, took it in his free hand and slid it down the front of his pants. Xander's fingers worked their way past the barrier of his underwear quickly, pressing down against his clit. Kaze spread his legs, moaning sweetly as Xander rubbed him.

"That's it, just a little.... oh gods, Xander, that feels amazing."

"Better than studying?" Xander teased.

"Yes... yes! Ah! More!"

Although sitting down, Kaze still displayed his little habits that Xander so loved, the way his hips moved with the motion of Xander's finger, desperate for friction, how he would say Xander's name to encourage him, the shivers running up and down his body as he was closer and closer to coming.

Kaze couldn't quite get a full sentence out now without a gasp or a moan escaping between his words.

"Xander-!"

"Hm?"

"Almost there... Don't... don't stop... aah! Please, Xander!"

It was one of those times where Kaze lost himself in pleasure and eventually forgot how to speak, his beautiful voice singing his own song of ecstasy. It caught in his throat a bit when he orgasmed, but the broken monosyllables were just as lovely to Xander as the rest of it. He drew his hand out as Kaze relaxed, settling back into his chair, and cleaned his fingers with a tissue from the box on the corner of the desk.

"Thank you, love," Kaze said, in the middle of catching his breath. "I... I needed that."

"Of course." Xander turned his face toward Kaze's and kissed him. "Anything for you, my darling."

He kissed Kaze once more, then said, "I'm going to take a quick shower, then let's rest and not worry about exams or studying or any such things for the remainder of the night."

"Oh, gladly."

Xander was pleased to see Kaze cozying into a nest of blankets on the bed before he even left the room.


End file.
